


Seven Years

by DelwynCole



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelwynCole/pseuds/DelwynCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I broke a mirror the day we moved to Sunnydale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years

"Do you ever wonder how we all ended up here?" It's late, and the bus is quiet. Giles was driving the last time Buffy checked, and that was kind of scary. She'd retreated back to the back of the bus hours ago, and she was pretty sure that nobody had realized that she was still awake. She was pretty sure until Xander asked the question, anyway.

She pushed herself up to sitting and looked around the bus. Everyone else either really was asleep, or they were doing a better job of faking than she had been. She shakes her head. "Not really. I broke a mirror the day we moved to Sunnydale."

Xander just looks at her for a minute. "Okay." His brow crinkles and his lips are trying to quirk up into a smile. "And that's relevant?"

Now it's her turn to cause wrinkles, though she doesn't leave her forehead that way for long. "Of course it's relevant. Break a mirror, seven years of bad luck, you know the deal. At least the seven years are about done. I don't know if I could take many more like them. I don't know if the world could take them."

Xander scoots across the aisle, and sits next to her on the narrow bench seat of the bus. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and hugs her tight against him. "Breaking a mirror didn't do it, Buffy. Didn't bring you bad luck anyway."

Buffy isn't sure of the expression on her face, but she wants it to ask if he's insane. It's dark though, and she can't be sure that it's really projecting the right level of crazy even if he could see it properly. "Are you insane?" When he doesn't immediately answer she thinks that maybe, even though they're sitting here on a bus, the last refugees of Sunnydale, he's forgotten how much bad has happened in the last seven years. "I've lost my mother. We've both lost friends. My boyfriend tried to kill me. Actually a couple of them tried to kill me. The world has nearly ended on a yearly basis. You are sitting here missing an eye, and you don't think we've had bad luck."

Xander shrugged. "No. We haven't, Buff. Here's how I know. You're still here and Willow is still here, and Giles too. We all survived. The world didn't end. You gained an awesome little sister. We defeated a god. And tonight we saved the world again, and are somehow miraculously still here to talk about it, and not just us but more of the girls than I ever thought would be walking away from that. So, if that's the result of breaking a mirror, maybe we should all do it."

Xander hugs her again. "Get some sleep, Buffy." She's not sure where he's going, probably off to deal with one of the girls that isn't really sleeping. She's still not sure that she would say they haven't had bad luck, but maybe they've had some really good luck too. She wasn't going to worry about that mirror anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comment_Fic community on LJ. This was the prompt: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy/Angel, seven years of bad luck. I didn't really work much of any Buffy/Angel into it, but I like it anyway.


End file.
